Nyer Tech
'Nyer Tech Incorporated. ' ='Introduction:'= Nyer Tech is complicated, when it started in the 1950’s by Bill Nyers (Mark Nyers Father) as a nuclear energy research site for the finnish government it didn’t know it would become a private multi billion dollar company it is today. It all started with one breakthrough back in 1971, Nyer Tech was about to go bankrupt, having made no progress in the last 5 years, Pulling in the last wire and attaching the last stabilizer, the hazmat team plugged in the uranium cylinder into the reactor, and it was activated. Power levels of which has never been seen before, a seemingly infinite amount of power at their fingertips, they quickly sold their design to the finnish government and decided to become something greater than just nuclear studies. ' ='Nyer Tech Currently= In 1972, Nyer Tech made another amazing invention, though this was what made changed the company forever, Nyer Tech invented the first of what is now called smart phones, Even though it was a very primitive device compared to new 2020 models, it was revolutionary for its time. With a hight of 2o cm, a width of 9, and just under 2 cm thick, the Mercury S1 weighed just under a pound. With a flip out keyboard and primitive touch screen technology, ='Divisions:'= Nyer Tech, once in the hands of its new CEO, Mark Byer, the company took a quick turn into four different divisions: 'Weapons' In the weapons branch, Nyer Tech studies and creates guns, armor, and military grade vehicles. Guns, armor,and vehicles are sold to governments and companies depending on the Level of weaponry it is classed as. Weapons C class or higher cannot be sold to any company without a permit from the government the company resides under. The different classes of weaponry are: A Class: [Classifiedfor Public Eye] B class: Any Non-Nuclear Explosive deviceEct C Class: Fully automatic weapons Higher than .20 mm, Most Vehicles D Class: 50 Caliber Semi Auto Weaponry (Permit needed) E Class: Semi Auto Rifles (5.56, 45., ect) G Class: Any Weapons classified as a pistol apply 'Technology' Nyer Tech Isn't just weapons, They also are well known for high tec technology such as TVs, phones, computers, ect. Mostly well known for its clear glass screens and holographic implications, this is without a doubt, their biggest selling division as there is no permit needed to buy a product from here. For information, click here. 'Medical' Nyer Tech often likes to brag about its exceptional scientists and top quality labs, and they have bragging rights. Making monthly advances in the medical field and curing several seemingly incurable diseases, they have saved many lives. Nyer Tech Medical Department is most well known for having the largest cancer treatment breakthrough to date. 'Security' A less well known division of Nyer Tech is its Security Division, in this department they provide the normal things associated with security, such as locks, doors, and vaults. This division is also known for providing armored transport for several important politicians and CEOs such as REDACTED, Mark Cuban , REDACTED, and President Redacted. They also provide safe transportation of important Items such as gold and platinum and within 5 years of starting up this division (It is their newest) they have transported over 22,581 Tons of Gold(roughly 1.05 Trillion American Dollars) And many more tons of assorted jewels and other valuables. ''' '''Prices and Content: 'Weapons: Class C and Above' 'Vehicles' Class C: A-N76 Armored Transport: 3.2 million euros (Additional upgrades range 10-500 thousand Euros each) Class C: A-Y672 Ballistic Drone: 9.5 Million Euros (Additional upgrades span 50-100 thousand each)\ Class C: A-BN6 Ballistic Chopper; 60 Million Euros (Additional Upgrades Span 500 Thousand - 2.4 million Each) rest of the vehicles have been redacted as of right now 'Guns' Class C:AR15-D Fully Automatic Rifle(5.56): 5,536 Thousand Euros Each Class C:B1A3T Assault Shotgun(12-Guage: 10,323 Thousand Euros Each ='Profits Listed & Explained'= Nyer Tech(2020) is currently worth 1.325 Trillion dollars, according to the National Finish Treasury. Technology Division: 1.1 Trillion ''' '''Weapons Division: 199.4 Billion Medical Division: 30.4 Billion 'Security Division: 5.4 Billion ' 'Theres in plans in the future for a Power Division, it is estimated that that division will make over 100 billion dollars in the first year due to demand for clean energy around the world. Nyer Techs Owner and CEO, Mark Nyer makes 15 percent of all profits, making him the richest person in the world with a market worth of 198 billion dollars per year. '